bus_crewfandomcom-20200213-history
Odin Collinson
Odin Collinson Odin Collinson is both a current and founding member of bus crew. Though his leadership may have been disputed, his heroism within the group is undeniable. He almost single handedly founded the group but only through his god like amounts of modesty allowed him to grant the other 'founders' to have a share of his glory. Odin Collinson may be one of the most valued and well loved members, bus crew would be less than nothing without him. Pre Bus-Crew Not having much knowledge of the English language he came to Queensland from some baron wasteland and started his life in the free country and he smells like bean bags. His fob haircut protects him from the harsh sandstorms that happen in his birth country and the strange cavity in his chest is for carrying food. He can also use his chest bone to signal the other members of his tribe with a drum like beat. They survive on mostly cat and maccas. If we go even further back though, nearly a thousand years, to Viking times, Odin 'The All Father' Collinson can be seen in hundreds of historical texts. Many civilisations even taking to worshiping the demi god. This is most likely because many people cannot comprehend the power and size of Odin 'The All Father' Collinson and take to worshipping this god among men. He also served a great deal of time in the Vietnam war fighting against injustice to stop an evil force from taking over the world and treating everyone like slaves. It was strange him being the only white fighting for the Veit cong, but they were glad for his help. The men he fought next to said that he fought with the strength of ten thousand men, several tigers and a lynx. During the famous battle of các Cowshed one of his captains asked him with the last of his breath because he had taken several incendiary anti tank rounds to the abdomen "Chiến tranh, huh! vâng, Đó là những gì tốt không?", Odin replied with a quote made famous by the popular 2012 video game Farcry 3: "''Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is? Insanity is doing the exact... same fucking thing... over and over again expecting... shit to change... That. Is. Crazy. The first time somebody told me that, I dunno, I thought they were bullshitting me, so, I shot him. The thing is... He was right. And then I started seeing, everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing... over and over and over and over again thinking 'this time is gonna be different' no, no, no please... This time is gonna be different, I'm sorry, I don't like... The way...you are looking at me... Okay, Do you have a fucking problem in your head, do you think I am bullshitting you, do you think I am lying? Fuck you! Okay? Fuck you!... It's okay, man. I'm gonna chill, hermano. I'm gonna chill... The thing is... Alright, the thing is I killed you once already... and it's not like I am fucking crazy. It's okay... It's like water under the bridge. Did I ever tell you the definition... of insanity? Trvia * He was once called a ''"Filthy fucking cunt" by none other than the loosest aussie bloke, Alex Williamson. *Odin Is currently growing a ponytail to increase the metal powers that are allready very strong within him. * He is currently a triple agent. * Favourite book is Eat, Prey, Love. * Master of political propaganda.